


[Podfic]  Coda to Star Shaped #1

by argentumlupine



Series: [Podfic] Star Shaped [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Spencer and Ryan and Brendon end up going to see Jon’s band. Takes place a couple of weeks after Star Shaped.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by harriet_vane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Coda to Star Shaped #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coda to Starshaped #1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320534) by [harriet_vane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/pseuds/harriet_vane). 



cover art created by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/StarShapedCoda1.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:08:51



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014062801.zip) | **Size:** 8 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/StarShapedCoda1.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
